Mei Xueyan
Mei Xueyan is the Lord of Tian Fa. Appearance Human The figure that had been hidden underneath it was surprisingly the exquisite figure of a woman. In fact, this figure could bring a 'rise' within any man even if they saw it vaguely from the side… That peerless beauty could awaken feelings of first love… The mere outline of her figure would leave the entire world to mutter, "What a beautiful woman!". The other women would be left to feel inferior. She hadn't revealed her true features, but the manner in which she stood in the wind had already displayed her peerless and refined structure. In fact, the moon in the sky had already lost its luster in front of her beauty. The sky had turned dark by now. The most refined and elegant creation still remained gracefully upright on the summit. She didn't move herself, but her elegant body swayed magnificently in the night-wind…Chapter 369 The clothes covering her body were as white as snow. Her hair was as black as a rain-cloud. Her facial features were normal. But, anyone who’d look at her face would discover that any man facing her magnificent beauty wouldn’t have the courage to look at her. They thought that she was very pure. Even the most beautiful of women would feel inferior when facing her. She resembled a shining moon in the night sky. Her cold radiance shone over the world. However, no one could reach her. She was too high to reach. And yet, she was graceful as she floated above the mortal world like a fairy from the ninth heaven. Her figure was delicate like a beautiful flower. They found her very beautiful. In fact, she looked so beautiful that they couldn’t even fathom how someone could look so beautiful. It could be said that even the most beautiful rhetoric that could be used to describe a woman would sound pale if it were used to describe this peerless beauty. It seemed as if no words could describe the beauty of that woman. Only the heavens could describe something so beautiful; the creatures of the mortal world would fall short of this task. Her appearance was devilishly magnificent. Would it be enough to say that her beauty could bring-about the downfall of an empire? Would it be enough to regard her beauty as devastating? Cities, countries, or even the entire continent… would readily turn over for this woman’s beauty. And, everyone thought of this same idea when they laid eyes on her.Chapter 414 Animal Form (Snow Ferret) A tiny white animal. That animal almost looked like Little White at first sight…However, he looked more carefully, and realized that this little creature wasn't Little White. The beast in front of him was half the size of a person's arm. Its body was entirely white, and had no fur anywhere. But, that white creature gave-off a very comfortable feeling, and looked very elegant as well…That small creature looked like the legendary and thunderous Xuan Beast — Snow Ferret — from the looks of it.Chapter 344 Notes * Her name means "flower blossoming in the snow"Chapter 432 * Xueyan's age is mentioned to be around 30,000 years, but the world itself is only known for around 10,000 years. Therefore, Xueyan's age should be at most 3,000. * She is known as a male since she always wears a robe. Category:Characters Category:Beast Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Tian Fa Forest Category:Xuan Xuan Continent